I Got You
by sukima.moe
Summary: Especial de tres historias con contenido para mayores de 18 años, cada una diferente, con las parejas de PPG y RRB. [Dedicado a ShinobuByako].
1. Dulce Secuestro

Hola Soy Sukima Moe un gusto publicar en este nuevo fandom. Estoy algo nerviosa porque es mi primer fic aquí así que no se como responderán. Gracias a mi Beta Neki. Me gusta mucho escribir historias con contenido adulto llámenlo lemon, erotica etc. Seran tres capítulos de cada pareja de PPG y RRb .Espero sea de su agrado.

 **Para ShinobuByako**

 **Cuando leí unos de tus historias de HTF me enamore de tu forma de escribir, por ti me anime a escribir aquí , también me ha llamado la atención este fandom y quiero dedicarte este fic, espero que te guste y aunque no soy tan buena espero mejorar como tu.**

Burbuja x Boomer

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y un dolor fuerte en su cabeza se hizo presente, después notó que todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Trató de mover sus manos pero no pudo, alrededor de sus muñecas había un metal frío y se dio cuenta que estaba atado y sentado en una silla.

Trató de recordar qué había pasado pero en su mente no estaba claro, aún notaba el pans de su uniforme, supuso que había ido a la escuela con sus hermanos y al terminar las clases se cambió para el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol americano.

Tenía que salir de ahí. Él era un chico de los RRB, la banda más temible de saltadilla. Entonces ¿por qué no podía liberarse de unas simples ataduras, — _¡Él que hizo esto lo pagará caro!_ —pensó.

Un sonido llegó a él, así que aguzó el oído; alguien había entrado y escucho cómo sonaban un par de llaves. Lo estaban encerrando. Empezó a tener miedo. Cerró los ojos ideando un plan. Tal vez podría pretender estar desmayado y quitarse rápido las esposas, después golpearía a su secuestrador con especial saña por hacerle pasar como un débil y no ser el hazme reír de sus hermanos. Hablando de ellos... ¿no deberían estar preocupados por su ausencia? Algún día los ataría a un palo sin nada de beber y con el sol hasta su punto como venganza.

—¿Aún estás durmiendo? —Habló una vocecita.

¿Donde había escuchado esa voz? Había estado esperando una voz de hombre, no de una chica. Se sintió aliviado, pero no debería bajar la guardia. Sin embargo, la curiosidad mato al gato, así que abrió los ojos poco a poco para adaptarse a la luz brillante del foco en el techo.

Era una habitación con cama y unas grandes cortinas que tapaban las ventanas, al parecer era un cuarto y, efectivamente, estaba sentado en un silla.

Mientras miraba alrededor, se sorprendió al ver a una chica de espaldas, viéndose en el espejo, acomodando su cabello, estaba peinada con un par de coletas. Solo existia una chica con ese peinado y con ese color de cabello que él conocía

No podía ser ella ¿o si? La menor de las chicas superpoderosas. Aquella chica que desde que podía recordar peleaban por defender a su ciudad. Pero ahora con la adolescencia tenían otros asuntos; ya no era un niño, era un joven. Y la pubertad fue tan gloriosa en las chicas, que aquella rubia desarrollo un cuerpo exuberante y con muchas curvas. No negaba que tenía sueños húmedos con ella como la protagonista.

—¿Burbuja? —Tragó un poco de saliva.

Ella dejó su cabello y se volteó, dedicándole una sonrisa. Vestía aún el uniforme de porrista de la preparatoria, un top azul y una falda corta del mismo color. Caminó hacia él y se arrodilló.

—Espero que las esposas no te estén lastimando —Sonaba preocupada—. Bellota me dijo que estas esposas que creó mi padre fueron hechas para supervillanos.

Así que era eso. Lo había atrapado para vengarse de todas las veces que él y sus hermanos habían destruido saltadilla. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día declararse, aunque ella era popular entre los chicos junto a sus hermanas. Por eso se deleitaba con mirarla entrenar con las porristas. Adoraba su sonrisa, sencillez y ternura. Se imaginaba caminando con ella, tomados de la mano mientras comían un helado.

—¿Porque haces esto? —La miró a los ojos, tan azules como zafiros.

—Lo siento —Desvió la mirada—. Pero tengo mis motivos personales.

—¿Cuál de tus hermanas ideó este plan?, Apuesto a que fue tu hermana mayor, ¿También mis hermanos están así?

—No —Negó ella con vehemencia—. Mis hermanas no tienen nada que ver en esto y tus hermanos están bien —Ella parecía un poco asustada de que él pensara así.

Se apartó de él, se dirigió hacia el tocador y sacó un pedazo de tela de una mochila.

—¿Que vas a hacer? —Dijo y sonó preocupado.

Burbuja se acercó a él y se inclinó hacia delante, le vendo los ojos, él trató de quitarse las esposas.

—Tranquilo, esto te va a gustar —Le dijo casi labios contra labios.

Y lo besó. Se apropió de su boca de forma dulce al principio, capturando su labio inferior entre los suyos, él se quedó quieto por unos segundos, luego le correspondió el beso, aunque fue lento y suave, un acto que terminó rápido cuando la rubia decidió apartarse de él.

¿En verdad Burbuja lo había besado? ¿Era alguna clase de broma hecha por sus hermanos? Esperaba que salieran de detrás de las cortinas, riéndose. Él les había dicho que estaba enamorado de la rubia, por eso había entrado al equipo de fútbol americano, sobre todo para verla en ese uniforme que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Pero lo único que recibió fueron burlas. " _Será mejor que te rindas, esas chicas solo nos ven como enemigos, jamás saldrás con alguna de ellas."_ Le había dicho Brick cuando veía la tele.

—Ahora viene la mejor parte —Susurró a su oído derecho.

Burbuja estaba nerviosa pero una vez que empezó todo no podía volver atrás, le era más fácil que no la viera. Además había investigado en revistas todo lo relacionado con el sexo.

Tomó valor y miró la entrepierna del rubio; con su mano derecha empezó a acariciarle sobre la tela. Sintió al chico tensarse, un bulto se formó poco a poco en sus pantalones y de inmediato, empezó a crecer.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó en un tono que quiso que sonara pervertido.

Con algo de dificultad logró bajarle el pants negro hasta las rodillas y después el boxer. Quedó asombrada, era la primera vez que veía uno. _"Vaya, si que es grande"_ pensó.

Y aunque a Boomer le tomó por sorpresa que le empezara a quitar la ropa, lo estaba disfrutando ¿Cuantas veces se había imaginado teniendo sexo con ella, en su cuarto, a solas en el cine o en un parque al aire libre? Su pene ya estaba erecto, eso lo sintió. Cuando escucho su hermosa voz preguntarle algo, no sabía cómo responder.

Burbuja vio lo que parecía un líquido que salía de la punta. " _Eso deber ser"._ Trago saliva y se inclinó hacia delante pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Abrió la boca y se introdujo la punta del pene, su lengua sintió un sabor amargo y un poco salado, pero no le importo. Lamia todo lo largo mientras dejaba rastros de saliva.

El chico tensó todo el cuerpo hasta el punto que ella pudo notarlo, y cuando le quito su ropa, trago saliva. Cuando ella le tomó en su boca, arqueó un poco sus caderas para que fuera más fácil, su boca se sentía caliente y húmeda "¡ _Maldición, quisiera poder verla!"_ , a duras penas podía recordar cómo se respiraba. Apretó los dientes con fuerza pero ella se detuvo.

De repente Burbuja se sentía extraña, un calor extraño en todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad, se sentó en el piso, miró al pobre chico con su miembro erecto y ella sentía un cosquilleo en su zona íntima. _¿Es por lo que acabo de hacer?_ Pensó al momento en que su cuerpo reaccionó. Sin pensarlo mucho bajo dos dedos hacia su zona íntima y empezó a tocarse encima de su short, trabajó con los dedos entre sus piernas en un movimiento circular, cada vez más rápido, más y más duro. Ella contuvo el aliento, cuando algo nuevo y maravilloso se produjo y creció en su interior. Sus muslos se estremecieron y se le tensó el estómago.

El sonido de sus propios gemidos llenó sus oídos.

El chico tenía buen oído ¿Ella acababa de masturbase? ¿La dulce Burbuja? A esas alturas dudaba de su inocencia. Le encanta su nueva faceta de pervertida.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Habló por fin. No escuchó ninguna respuesta y un silencio largo se hizo presente. Se puso nervioso.

Le quitó aquella venda de los ojos y al fin pudo ver la luz de nuevo. Enfrente de él estaba Burbuja, tenía las mejillas de color rosa y se humedecía los labios, era la imagen más erótica que había visto. Empezó a quitarse el short y luego bajó sus bragas para tirar ambas prendas en algún lado de la habitación. Camino hacia él de forma sexy.

—Porque me gustas, Boomer, jamás olvide el dia en que te conocí por primera vez. No puedo evitarlo, cuando te veo mi corazón late tan fuerte, ahora quiero demostrarte mi amor —Respondió mirándole sincera y fijamente a los ojos.

Boomer quería llorar de alegría, nunca creyó que la rubia se le confesaría, no podía soportar por más tiempo, no iba a dejar que ella lo hiciera todo. Sería un hombre y haría su parte.

Ella se sentó en su regazo y observo como tomaba su miembro dejando caer su peso sobre él poco a poco. La rubia se retorcía con la entrada de aquel pene en su cuerpo. Sabía que iba a dolerle, pero si aguantaba golpes de monstruos eso no era nada. Se quedó quieta, respirando profundo. Un par de lágrimas se hicieron presentes y la sangre de su pureza recorrió esa unión.

Boomer estaba desesperado por tocar esa piel suave, que con todas sus fuerzas y de un tirón rompió las esposas; ahora con sus manos libres, le tomo la cintura y la beso con tanta pasión. Aquella chica le entregaba lo más preciado. Sería delicado y gentil.

Se separó de ella.

—Burbuja, tú también me gustas. Pero tenía miedo que no me correspondieras, eres la chica más hermosa y eres la unica para mi.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Era era una de las razones por las que le gustaba, aunque tenía fama de malo también era gentil.

Recordó aquel día cuando estaba lloviendo fuerte, habían suspendido el entrenamiento de las porristas y olvidó llevar paraguas, Bombón tenía que estudiar en la biblioteca y Bellota había ido a casa de una amiga, así que tendría que irse sola. No parecía que la lluvia fuera a detenerse, así que empezó a correr

—¡Espera! —Le gritó alguien.

Ella volteó y se sorprendió al ver que era Boomer ¿Acaso buscaba pelea? ¿No había aprendido de las anteriores batallas? Él se acercó.

—No deberías mojarte, ten —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y extendió su paraguas.

Ella dudo si tomarlo, pero lo hizo, lo necesitaba. Pensó que era alguna clase de broma, así que no lo abrió de inmediato. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia.

—Me tengo que ir —Dijo Boomer y se fue corriendo.

Burbuja quedó sorprendida ante aquel gesto amable de su parte. Quizá no era un chico malo después de todo. Al día siguiente colocó el paraguas en el casillero del rubio con una nota de agradecimiento. Desde aquel dia lo observaba durante las clases, ya no era aquel niño que pensaba destruir la ciudad, algo había cambiado en ellos y después noto que se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él. Si ambos cruzaban miradas se sonrojaba.

—Puedes comenzar a moverte —Habló Burbuja. Boomer estaba tenso y sonrojado.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero presionarte. Burbuja sonrió ante el tono preocupado que usó.

—Estoy bien, hay que continuar.

Boomer dudó, pero comenzó a moverse lento, al principio no encontraban el ritmo, no obstante, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara. Empezó a agitar las caderas adelante y atrás. Enseguida encontraron el ritmo adecuado, la respiración entrecortada de ambos se entremezclan con sonidos de satisfacción. Placer y dolor juntos. Sus manos rodearon aquel cuello varonil.

Ella llevaba la falda aún alrededor de la cintura, con una mano el chico alzó su top, un corpiño color blanco su piel, lo alzó para ver sus pechos, la boca húmeda y ardiente se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones, saboreandolo como si fuera un dulce. Escuchó un glorioso gemido como respuesta, así que mordió levemente. Y lo soltó.

Con su otra mano tocaba todo a su paso, agarrando, apretando, acariciando.

Y ella respondía con hermosos sonidos; jadeos, gemidos ahogados y murmullos. Boomer sudaba, desprendía un aroma varonil, no penetrante pero agradable. Aquel miembro se movió adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera. Se acercó a él para besarlo, al principio dulce, luego ambos enredaron sus lenguas.

La fricción de la silla le quemaba la piel, pero ni loco dejaba de penetrarla. Aunque sabía que estaba apunto de correrse no quería hacerlo hasta que ella hubiera alcanzado el orgasmo.

Burbuja se separó de improviso, dejando un fino hilillo de saliva entre ellos, que se rompió cuando habló: —Boomer yo... estoy a punto de… de llegar —Y una sensación explotó que la hizo gritar tan fuerte que pensó que toda la ciudad de saltadilla la había escuchado.

De un movimiento certero, Boomer se deshizo, abrazándose a ella. Burbuja arqueó la espalda instintivamente, sintiendo como su interior era llenado completamente por una calidez que jamás había sentido. Él también terminó, derramandose en el interior de ella.

Burbuja apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho .Ambos jadearon y les tomó varios minutos en recuperarse .La habitación estaba impregnada de olor a sexo. Boomer le dio un beso en la frente.

xXx

Ambos salieron sonrientes de aquel hotel, tomados de la mano y listos para comunicarles a sus hermanos que eran pareja.

—Lo siento —Dijo finalmente ella.

—¿Por qué?

—-Por secuestrarte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

—Cuando termine el entrenamiento, en los vestuarios estaban hablando de los chicos más populares y tú estabas en primer lugar, después Butch y otro de primero. Así que me puse un poquito celosa, fui a una tienda y vi revistas de amor compré una revista que decía que a los hombres les gustaba que los secuestraran. Y lo demás ya lo sabes.

Por un momento su ego de hombre se elevó y se rió porque Brick no era muy popular con las chicas. Burbuja infló los cachetes de manera cómica.

—¿Por qué te ríes?

—Quién hubiera pensando que la inocente burbuja llevará a cabo un plan así —Respondió, apretando su mejilla derecha—. Por cierto ¿cómo es que termine en ese cuarto?

—Bueno, eso no importa —Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

No tenía que saber que lo había seguido mientras caminaba a casa, ni que había verificado que no hubiera nadie cerca cuando le golpeó con el bat de beisbol de Bellota, mucho menos que lo había cargado cual princesa a la habitación del hotel.

xXx

—¡Boomer, deja de ver a las porristas y pon atención al juego! —Le gritó un enojado Brick.

Aunque el rubio fijaba su mirada a las porristas, en especial a su novia, cuando esta se estaba subiendo a los hombros de sus compañeras para dar un salto hacia arriba con una vuelta perfecta que enloqueció al público y gritaban apoyando al equipo. Le encantaba verla en uniforme de porrista, al parecer ya tenía un fetiche.

Un golpe en su cabeza lo regreso a la realidad. —Tarado, estamos en las finales del campeonato, deja de imaginar a tu novia desnuda —Le dijo Butch.

—No la estoy imaginando desnuda —Se quejó con un sonrojo.

—Mas te vale que pongas atención, te toca hacer el pase completo —Brick se alejó al igual que su otro hermano.

—¡Boomer! —Una voz alegre lo llamaba.

Corrió hacia ella, la presentación de las porristas había terminado.

—Te estaré animando desde la banca —Expresó Burbuja—. Bueno tengo que irme ya van a comenzar a jugar —Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Es para la buena suerte.

Él también se sonrojó, aún no se acostumbraba a creer que tenía novia, ni a recibir muchas demostraciones públicas de cariño.

—Algo más —Se acercó a su oído y le susurró: —Si anotas un touchdown, prometo no vendarte los ojos y dejarte ver cuando te tomé en mi boca —Y corrió donde estaban sus hermanas sentadas.

Algo se removió dentro de Boomer. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, tomó agua desesperadamente y se colocó el casco.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Le preguntó su hermano pelirrojo.

—Tengo que ganar este partido —Y empezó a correr en círculos.

Tanto Brick como Butch se miraron ¿Qué pasaría para que su hermano se pusiera tan animado?

Mientras, una rubia animaba desde la primera fila.

FIN

.


	2. Solos tú y yo

**Tuve problemas en cuanto a la publicación del capitulo pero ya lo arregle :), espero no decepcionr a mi autora favorita.**

* * *

Brick y Bombon

Acomodó aquel libro como los otros, por orden alfabético en uno de los estantes de madera. Aún le faltaban unos cuando el timbre del teléfono resonó por todo el lugar y se apresuró para coger el aparato debido a que sus zapatillas no le permitían correr mucho. Lo tomó desesperada, temiendo que le colgaran.

—Buenos días,Biblioteca de Saltadilla, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —trató de calmar su respiración y hablar claramente.

—Hola señorita Bombón,¿como has estado?—escuchó una voz senil que ella reconoció enseguida

—¡Alcalde! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y usted?

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo estoy bien pero tengo mucha prisa, así que iré directo al punto. Te he conseguido el ayudante que tanto necesitabas.

En el rostro de Bombón se asomó una divertida sonrisa. Llevaba unos días en que necesitaba otra bibliotecaria, la anterior renunció, así que le había rogado al alcalde que contratara otra persona. Pero guardó silencio cuando escucho la voz de la señorita Bello avisando que el avión despegaría dentro de una hora, su voz se escuchaba tranquila. Siempre admiro la paciencia de la secretaria.

—Bombón,tendre que colgarte, tengo una reunión importante en New york. Tu ayudante se presentará mañana a primera hora —Y le colgó.

Aunque no le dio tiempo de desearle un buen viaje, se alegró de tener otra compañera. Todavía le costaba creer que trabaja en el lugar de sus sueños, siempre le habían fascinado los libros. Se había graduado en postgrado en Bibliotecas e informática con honores, por eso la escuela le encontró un trabajo en la biblioteca más grande en Saltadilla, bueno, la unica que tenia la ciudad.

Colocó el auricular del teléfono pegado a la pared en su lugar y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pasaron unos minutos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba; caminó hacia la recepción que estaba cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca hasta que vio a su hermana menor, a estas horas estaba en camino a la universidad.

—Te traje el almuerzo.

—Gracias —tomo la lonchera con estampados florales.

Burbuja se le quedó mirando. Su hermana estaba rara, pues sonreía de oreja a oreja y miraba la lonchera.

—¿Te pasó algo?

Bombón se admiró, su hermana la conocía a la perfección.

—Hablé con el alcalde. Tendré a una ayudante.

—¡Eso es genial! Por fin tendrás compañía en este lugar olvidado por todos, Bellota dice que si sigues trabajando aqui, te quedaras solterona.

—¿Que tiene de malo trabajar en lo que más me gusta? Además, Bellota no es la indicada para decirme me meto en las decisiones de cada una de ustedes —le dio la espalda y caminó a su locker para guardar su almuerzo.

—Lo sé —suspiro ante el pequeño regaño que recibió—. Es solo que nos preocupas ¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste con alguien? ¿O cuando tuviste relaciones? —susurró bajito.

—¡Hey! —se giró sobre sus talones molesta.

—¡Adiós!

Burbuja se fue corriendo antes de escuchar otro regaño. Bombón se sentó en la recepción dejando su almuerzo en la tabla, apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha y observó el lugar. Eran contadas las personas que venían a solicitar libros, claro, era el siglo XXI, donde todo se encontraba en internet. Temía el día en que la Biblioteca cerrará y adiós trabajo; por otro lado, ni hablar cuando fue la última vez que salió con alguien, nunca tuvo un novio sus años de universitaria tuvo sexo para desestresarse incluso Robin, su mejor amiga, tenía sexo en el cuarto de la escuela cuando ella estaba en una de esas ocasiones la convenció de ir a una de las muchas fiesta universitarias, se emborrachó como nunca es su vida y a la mañana siguiente despertó con una jaqueca y un chico a su lado, al que nunca le vio la cara porque dormía boca había sido su primera vez y no la recordaba, agradeció en parte eso, no quiso saber má ó con otros universitarios pero se dedicó en alma en sus estudios y ahora se concentraba mucho en su palabras de Bellota la hicieron razonar de cierta forma, no tenia ningun novio y temía quedar soltera y con veinte gatos ¿Algun dia llegaria alguien a su vida?.

 **xXx**

Burbuja bajó las escaleras bostezando y con pijamas para preparar su desayuno como todos los días antes de ir a la escuela, cuando el olor de algo dulce que provenía de la cocina llegó a su nariz. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana mayor con un mandil manchado de harina preparando hot cakes.

—Es raro que prepares el desayuno, cuando bajas de tu cuarto solo tomas tu café y te vas.

—Hoy amaneci con entusiasmo

Burbuja recordó la plática que habían tenido.

—Es cierto, hoy tienes una nueva compañera —Tomó un pan tostado con mermelada preparados que estaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Bombón miró el reloj de su mano derecha.

—Ya es hora de irme —metió en una bolsa su recipiente de comida, sus llaves y su teléfono. Se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la frente.

—Espera, ¿no se te olvida algo? —sonrió la rubia ante lo distraída que era su hermana a veces. La pelirroja miro que aún tenía el mandil. Se lo quitó y salio de su casa.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, iba a tiempo, la biblioteca no estaba lejos de su casa, así que caminaba. Observó la entrada del hermoso edificio: era una asombrosa obra de arquitectura hecha de piedra caliza blanca y mármol; subió las escaleras para luego abrir, dejó sus cosas en la recepción.A esa hora no llegaba casi gente y a veces a partir del mediodía, miró el reloj en la pared, la manecilla grande indicaba la hora de entrada, le perdonaría el llegar tarde, pasaron las horas y no había una linda chica que se presentara a trabajar, era lógico que no vendría. Algunas personas comenzaron a entrar y comenzó su jornada laboral.

Pasó una semana, trato de hablar con el alcalde pero este nunca le devolvió los mensajes que le debaja en la dio por vencida y continuó su trabajo como lo hacía todos los días, ordenando, archivando y atendiendo a las personas que buscaban información.

En las mañanas quitaba el polvo que se generaba en el lugar, se dirigió a la recepción para ordenar unas hojas, cuando vio a un chico con gorra y camisa roja apoyado en la recepción. Se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Lo siento, ha esperado mucho, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —le sonrió.

Sin disimular la miro de pies a cabeza, sacó una hoja doblada y arrugada de su pantalón y se lo extendió, ella la tomó con desconfianza; comenzó a abrir la hoja y leyó, si no fuera por el sello oficial de la ciudad no hubiera creído lo que estaba leyendo.

—¡Tú eres mi compañero de la Biblioteca! —Esperaba a una chica, aunque pensándolo bien el alcalde nunca mencionó si era ó hondo y tomo compostura—. Lo siento. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bombón ¿Y el tuyo?

—Brick.

—Bueno, señor Brick ¿Sabes algo acerca de cómo manejar una biblioteca? ¿O algo parecido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No, en realidad no quiero estar aquí. Mi padre me ha obligado a venir porque le debe un favor al alcalde y no me puedo ir —Su mirada se dirigió a la entrada y ella miró con horror al sujeto grande y musculoso vestido de negro—.Bueno, pelirroja, estaré aquí todo el día, solo no molestes.

Bombón se quedó sin habla y creía que ese chico fuera su ayudante, además se había comportado groseramente con vio irse hacia la sala de la Biblioteca y sentarse en las sillas con la cabeza recargada en unas de las mesas, la gorra cubriendo sus dejó por la paz y siguió con sus terminó, sacó su almuerzo de la recepción y se sentó a almorzar, pensó en el chico que no tenía nada de comer, no sería mala fue a buscar a la sala pero no lo encontró, solo escucho risas en el área de la computadora. Lo encontró con la cabeza agachada viendo videos graciosos.

—Oye, el uso de las computadoras es para investigar, no ver videos de internet —cruzó sus brazos

Él alzó sus ojos para verla.

—Pues estoy aburrido y aquí no hay nadie.

—Estás en una biblioteca, lee.

—¿Que quieres, nerd?

Ella se acercó rápidamente a él y lo tomó de la camisa con una fuerza atípica de una chica normal.

—No me vuelvas a decir nerd.

Por un momento sonó a su hermana Bellota cuando la sacaban de quicio.

—Wow, calmate. Está bien, pelirroja.

Lo soltó. —Queria saber si te apetece comer el almuerzo conmigo.

Su estómago rugió cuando escucho la palabra almuerzo.

—La verdad sí, ese tipo no me dejará salir hasta que cierres este lugar y si le mando a comprar comida no se irá.

Ambos caminaban a la sala principal.

—¿Eres algún criminal?

—Claro que no, es el guardaespaldas de mi padre. Su nombre es Peludito

Bombón se sorprendió, él había mencionado antes que su padre le debía un favor al alcalde, definitivamente era un hijo de familia rica. Los dos se sentaron a comer y Brick miraba a su alrededor, estaban completamente solos.

—¿Porque trabajas sola en un lugar como este?

—Antes había otra chica pero renunció hace unas semanas.

Brick comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de estar ahí.Su padre lo obligó a apoyar a la Biblioteca porque le debía un favor al alcalde, hizo de todo para ocultarse pero no contaba con toda la policía buscándolo y trayéndolo a la desgraciado había mandado a su mejor guardaespalda para vigilarlo que llegara y estuviera todo el dia,Brick pensó que estaría con una señora de edad avanzada pero nunca se imaginó a una chica aparentemente de su edad, viéndola de perfil no era fea, incluso le gustaba su color de cabello. Una idea en su mente se formó: si estaba en un lugar aburrido, la molestaría para divertirse.

—Ya que no tengo nada que hacer y me veo obligado a estar aquí, te ayudare en lo que sea que se haga.

Bombón casi se atragantó con un pedazo de comida.

—¿En serio?Claro, ner... digo, Bombón —habló rápidamente al verla fruncir el ceño.

Él extendió su miró su enorme mano mientras alargaba la suya, pequeña en comparació las estrecharon como cerrando un és de terminar de comer, Bombón le dio un tour a Brick explicando todo lo que tenía la Biblioteca y lo que ella hacía.

 **xXx**

Bombón creía que sus problemas se solucionarí solo hacía "la limpieza" cuando se le daba la gana y se pasaba todo el día en la al área de cómputo a regañarlo como siempre cuando se sorprendió mucho de lo que oía cada vez que se acercaba, eran gemidos pero no de dolor sino en otro tono, su mandíbula por poco se le caía al abrir tanto la boca ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban.¡Estaba viendo porno en la biblioteca!.

—¡Brick! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Él sonrió al verla toda sonrojada.

—Pues, es que me aburrí y quise ver algo entretenido, ¿nunca has visto porno? Puedo pasarte algunos de mi colección.

—No, gracias. Prefiero leerlo —al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el mouse y cerraba la página.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay libros eróticos.

—¿O sea que te imaginas como protagonista?

—Me gusta leer de todos los generos, solo he leído uno de esa clase ¿y porque rayos te lo estoy diciendo? Que te importa.

Ella se fue del lugar enojada, solo a él se le ocurriría ver esas cosas en la biblioteca. Siguió guardando los libros en la estantería, se paró de puntas para llegar a colocar uno en lo alto, cuando una mano grande rozó sus dedos para empujar el libro.

—Gracias —se sonrojó al sentir calor ante el contacto.

Se dio cuenta que era mucho más alto que ella e inmediatamente se sintió intimidada por su tamaño. Era guapo, de seguro en su época de estudiante era el popular.

—Cuando quieras, pelirroja —le guiñó un ojo.

Su atención bajó y se quedó viendo sus pechos por segundos antes de encontrarse de nuevo con una mirada de tonalidad rosada al igual que sus mejillas. Él pensó en molestarla más y se dio cuenta que en los temas de sexo se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?

Bombón retrocedió un paso sorprendida. _¿Cómo se atreve? Aunque no estaría mal… pero ¿que cosas estoy pensando?_

—No gracias

Él sonrió con diversión mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tú te lo pierdes —Y se fue.

Pasó una semana y ambos se llevaban bien, ella preparaba comida para los dos e incluso ya no veía al ón se acostumbró a las bromas, cuando se distraída le susurraba al oído o le preguntaba qué talla de copa era; una vez le rozó el trasero, en respuesta ella le dio un puntapié; otra vez le trajo unos discos, pensó que eran películas porque ella le había dicho que no tenía tiempo para ir al cine, cuando lo puso en la dvd de su sala este era de contenido porno, por poco le dio un infarto y agradeció que sus hermanas no estuvieran. Por otra parte le ayudaba más, incluso lo había visto —sin que se diera cuenta— ayudando a las personas y leyendo de vez en cuando libros.

—Vaya, miren quienes aparecen por aquí.

Vio a sus dos hermanas entrar a la biblioteca.

—Solo he venido a copiar de la tarea de Burbuja —explicó Bellota.

—Oye, estudia por tu propia cuenta — respondió con disgusto su hermana menor.

Aunque sus hermanas estudiaban diferentes carreras compartían ciertos maestros, le pidieron libros con los temas a estudiar mientras la esperaban en la se dirigió con los libros en mano, Brick llegó a lado de ella.

—Vaya, la rubia es muy guapa —bromeó para verla enojada.

Ella le dio un fuerte puntapié en el tobillo.

—Son mis hermanas.

Cuando llegó puso los libros en la mesa y las dos chicas miraban sorprendidas a Brick. Bombón recordó que no le había dicho nada a sus hermanas.

—Les presento. Él es Brick, mi ayudante.

—Brick, ellas son mis hermanas. Bellota y Burbuja.

Burbuja se sorprendió al verla con un chico, en cambio Bellota sonrió pícaramente. Bombón supo los pensamientos de su hermanas al verles la caras, eran tan obvios y se avergonzó mucho. Brick no entendía las miradas que se daban las hermanas.

—¿Que estudian?

—Algo de administración —dijo Burbuja

Brick tomó el libro y leyó el título.

—¿Qué clase de tarea es?

—Resolver problemas —Mencionó Bellota.

—¿Puedo verlos?

Bombón se sorprendió que él supiera del tema, leyó el primer problema en la libreta de Burbuja y comenzó a resolverlo, sus hermanas quedaron impresionadas. Nunca pensó que él fuera inteligente. Una vez que terminaron la tarea se fueron a la casa, no sin antes decirle a Bombón que tenían una platica pendiente. El día había terminado y Bombón cerró la biblioteca.

—Gracias por ayudar a mis hermanas hoy.

—De nada.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

—Espera, ¿vives cerca?

—Si ¿por qué?

—Te llevo.

—¿A donde?

—A tu casa , no me gusta que las mujeres caminen solas por ahí

Un sonido provino de un carro estacionado enfrente de la Biblioteca, él abrió la puerta para que sentara a delante y ella entró. Tenia el forro de piel y olor a pino; prendió el coche y ella le explico por donde vivía. Bombón estaba un poco nerviosa y miraba por la ventana.

—Tus hermanas son muy agradables.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mamá murió cuando era pequeña y papá viaja mucho, es un científico.

—Lo siento por eso

—Sí, no te preocupes —y un silencio agradable se hizo presente.

Cuando llegó a su casa bajó del coche y le agradeció por traerla, él arrancó su carro y se fue. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa sus hermanas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tienes a un chico trabajando contigo? —Grito bellota.

—Que yo recuerde no te gusta que hable del trabajo —dejó su bolsa en la mesita y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de sus hermanas.

—Pero eso es diferente, es un hombre guapo —dijo Burbuja.

Las tres vieron la tele, después pidieron pizza y cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Anocheció y se metió al baño, se quitó la ropa , abrió la ducha y espero hasta que el agua saliera.

Ella dio un paso bajo el chorro del agua caliente y dio un suspiro. ¿Se sentía atraída por Brick? No podía negarlo. Ella no estaba segura del porqué, pero todavía recordaba la sensación de rozar sus manos. Luego salió de la ducha. Se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla antes del salir del baño. Cuando vio a Bellota salir de su cuarto arreglada.

—¿Otra fiesta?, es la tercera en la semana.

—Prometo portarme bien, te quiero —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Al menos llega temprano —le grito pero ya había desaparecido de su vista. Su hermana de enmedio era rebelde desde pequeña.

Se puso su pijama y levantó el edredón para acostarse, cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Pasada la medianoche unos golpes fuertes a su pared la se dio cuenta que era la cabezal de la cama de Bellota golpeando contra la pared. Unos gemidos masculinos también se escuchaban. Ella se tapó los oídos con su mano tratando de no escuchar más pero el ruido del cabezal se hizo más fuerte y más rápido. Luego un silencio de unos segundos y risas. Mañana iba a regañar a su hermana como nunca en su vida. No le importaba que tuviera sexo con quien sabe quien, pero que no le quitara sus horas de sueño. Trato de dormir pero no pudo debido a que se sentía extraña. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tener sexo? Entonces, como si se moviera por voluntad propia metió su mano por debajo de la ropa interior y se acarició levemente con los dedos entre las piernas. Imaginaba que no era su mano sino de alguien mas y el nombre de Brick se hizo presente en su cabeza. Trato de gemir fuerte y su otra mano libre se aferraba al edredon, movió la mano de prisa, las paredes de su vagina palpitaba contra su dedos y sus caderas se balancearon al mismo ritmo. Experimento la oleada de placer, respiraba rápidamente y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Después se quedó dormida profundamente.

En la mañana desayunaba con Burbuja cuando Bellota bajo las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se quejaba por la jaqueca que tenía y se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó y miró de reojo a sus hermanas, una la miraba con diversión y la otra con enojo.

—Por dios, Bellota ¡Esto no es un hotel!

Bellota se sentó con desgana en la silla, el pelo desarreglado y los ojos negros por rimel.

—No me grites, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. No me acuerdo de nada y lo peor es que no se quien es el tipo —se quejaba.

—Pero se escucho que lo disfrutaste mucho —sonrió Burbuja.

Bombón sabía exactamente cómo se sentía el tomar mucho y despertar al día siguiente sin recordar nada, escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y las tres se quedaron quietas y mirándose unas a otras. Aquel chico entró a la cocina solo con pantalones, era muy musculoso y alto, tenía el aire de chico rebelde y un piercing en su oreja izquierda y otro en su ceja derecha.

—Dame un beso belleza —se acercó a Bellota y la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo,

él devoró su boca ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus hermanas, la dejo de besar al sentir que lo miraban mucho pero aun la sostenía de la cintura.

—¿Cómo amaneció mi novia?Buenos días a ustedes tambien.

—¿Novia? —repitió Bellota.

—Sí, ayer nos hicimos novios. Respondiste sí y saltaste arriba de mí —sonrió.

—Al parecer ayer mencionaste muchos si —interrumpió Burbuja que tomo su taza de café y salio de la cocina antes que Bellota le tirara cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano pero recibió a cambio una mirada de enfado.

Bombón amaba a su hermana que siempre la ayudaba en sus problemas pero quiso darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

—Felicidades a los dos, bienvenido a la familia ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Miró como Bellota puso una expresión de sorpresa.

—Butch

—Espero trates bien a mi hermana y otro día vienes a cenar —miró el reloj en su mano—. Pero qué tarde es, me voy a trabajar.

Y salió de la cocina dejando a su hermana con su jaqueca y su "novio".

Cuando camino pensó en cómo su corazón latía cada vez que pensaba en Brick, definitivamente se había enamorado pero él nunca se fijaria en una nerd. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca Brick estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Por el ruido de sus tacones al subir por las escaleras alzó la cabeza. Bombón se asustó mucho al verlo con un golpe en el ojo derecho y un poco de sangre en los labios. Él se levantó.

—Brick ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada, solo pelee con mi estúpido hermano que lo único que entiende es por golpes.

—Vamos, adentro tengo un botiquín.

Abrió la biblioteca, caminó rápido hacia una caja que estaba en la pared. La abrió y sacó alcohol y algodón, le indico que se sentara. Vertió un poco del líquido en el algodón y le limpio en la herida la sangre seca.

—¡Eso arde!

—Estate quieto, comportate como hombre.

—Claro que soy hombre, tengo algo que lo comprueba.

Bombón presionó más la herida por hacerse el gracioso. Después de terminar tiró el algodón en el bote de basura.

—No me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás pero no deberías pelear con tu hermano.

Brick suspiro.

—Tengo dos hermanos menores, aunque somos orgullosos entre nosotros me preocupo por ellos, en especial por el de enmedio, es solo que no comprende que en la vida no todo es diversión, se gasta mucho dinero y va a fiestas todos lo días, ayer en la noche discutimos muy fuerte y no llegó dormir en la mañana.

 _Así que es el hermano mayor, como yo._

—Te comprendo, mi hermana Bellota es un poco así, pero creo que es una etapa.

Se levantó de la silla.

—Mejor pongámonos a trabajar y después pensaré como vengarme

La chica rió ante el buen humor de Brick, era un buen hermano.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Bombón había llevado un pedazo de pastel que había comprado unos días atrás. Él tenía la boca llena de merengue. Ella se acercó y con su dedo le limpio restos de merengue que tenía en la boca. Bombón no pudo resistir y lo beso. Él se quedó quieto pero luego se retiró. Después pensó en las consecuencias.

—Lo siento, yo no quise... —Bombón se paró de golpe, cuando Brick la tomó del antebrazo.

—Espera, no me separe porque quise, me dolió un poco por el golpe en el labio.

Ella estaba sonrojada

—Bombón ¿Yo te gusto?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se quedó muda.

Él se acercó. La tomó de la cintura y la besó de nuevo. No creía que él le correspondería pero se sentía bien, incluso abrió un poco los labios para que el metiera un poco su lengua. Se molestó que por falta de aire se tuvieran que separar.

—Yo...

 _Lo sabia, ahora me dirá que no le gusto._

La abrazó y apoyó su mentón en su cabeza debido a la diferencia de altura.

—Sabes algo, al principio me pareciste toda una nerd, pero en este poco tiempo... eres dedicada, amable, amorosa, eres diferente a muchas chicas que he conocido y me gusta verte sonreír, posees la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto mi vida.

Ella alzó los ojos para verle la cara pero él continuó hablando.

—Aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo, a veces me siento solo y cuando venia aqui, me gustaba estar cerca de ti. Nunca me había pasado y después pensé "Demonios Brick, te gusta Bombó mirada rojiza se encontró con la suya.

—Ahora quiero hacerte cosas —En sus ojo veía una expresión deseo—. Tengo una idea

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar que desde que lo vi solo he pensado en algo.

Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la puerta de la bodega; estaba oscuro en la habitación, prendió las luces y cerró la puerta. En el cuarto había sillas rotas, una mesa de madera vieja, polvo y telarañas.

—Aquí no es muy romántico, es sucio y...

Guardó silencio cuando Brick la volvió a besar y la arrinconó en la puerta, con desesperación le subió la falda hasta la cintura, Bombom se preocupo por sus bragas feas. _Después comprare lencería sexy._

Brick se separó de ella, mojó su dedo con saliva de una forma tan sexy que tuvo que luchar por no apretar sus piernas para luego tocar su intimidad, se acercó para tomarla de la cintura. Fue una tortura ser consciente de cómo bajaba con lentitud hasta introducir su mano entre sus bragas.

Bombón gimió al sentir ese dedo dentro de ella, él tocaba con la yema del dedo, haciendo círculos lentos. Bombón cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones. Aunque se había tocado a sí misma pocas veces nada se compara con el dedo Brick. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte, su pecho subía rápido. Empujó otro dedo y se acercó para volver a besarla, unos segundo más, un gemido retumbó desde la parte posterior de su garganta mientras él retiraba los dedos. Brick la sostuvo por la cintura antes que se cayera. No le importaba que alguien la escuchara por todo el lugar.

Abrió los ojos, él sonreía.

—Estas toda mojada —Le dijo en un susurro grueso—. Lista para mi.

Bombón le desabrocho los pantalones y le bajó la cremallera, llevaba unos bóxer rojos que bajaron hasta sus pies. Brick hizo lo mismo con ella, le bajo las bragas hasta el suelo. Acercó su miembro masculino rozando su intimidad. Él era grueso y no se detuvo mientras lentamente empujaba en su interior.

—Te sientes tan bien.

Ella se aferró a los hombros masculinos y la sensación de ser invadida una otra vez la hacían gemir más fuerte. La sensación era increíblemente buena. Brick le subió la blusa por encima de sus pechos, al igual que su sujetador. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos y expuestos a su vista. Ambos pezones estaban duros, su piel sensible, pero no se sentía avergonzada.

—Preciosos y grandes —gruñó suavemente antes de bajar la cabeza.

Bombón cerró los ojos cuando sintió su aliento contra su pecho, Brick abrió la boca y rozo su pezón con la lengua. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre su pezón. Su lengua dibujó círculo, gimió y se arqueó contra su boca. Iniciaron con un movimiento lento que fue aumentando. Él comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza y rapidez. Podía sentir la humedad deslizando por sus muslos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Se corrió tan fuerte que gritó. Brick rugió cuando su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, Bombón sintió algo caliente en su interior.

—¿Que tanto haremos esto? —preguntó ella sin aliento.

—Oh, muchas veces Él se rió entre dientes.

Xxx

Al día siguiente cuando no había nadie, Bombón quería intentar algo nuevo, ambos estaban en la bodega de nuevo.

—Tengo una sopresa para ti.

—Oh ¿ y qué será?

Se arrodilló delante de él. Brick se quedó mirándola boquiabierto cuando supo lo que haría. Ella comenzó a acariciarle el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones y que de inmediato comenzó a crecer. Brick se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer junto con sus boxer .Ella tomó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba y abajo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, abrió la boca y se introdujo la punta en la boca.

Brick temblaba y la agarró del cabello. Envolvió sus labios alrededor de su pene y empezó a lamer lentamente y poco a poco, más rápido mientras se retiraba y acercaba, podía oír la respiración rápida y leves gemidos de Brick, este empujo con mas ganas, cada vez más rápido. El orgasmo que llegó fue repentino y violento, se quedó rígido y Bombón lo recibió con gusto, tragando todo, después lo liberó y se lamió los labios. Se levantó y se quedó mirando como brick se sostenía de la puerta y tenia aun los ojos cerrados.

—¿Estas bien?

Él Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa

—Eso estuvo genial, por un momento creí que me desmayaria, espera que le cuente a mis hermanos, me tendran envidia —comenzó a subirse el pantalón

—Ni de broma —gritó avergonzada y jalándole la oreja izquierda.

 **Xxx**

Ese dia Brick estaba emocionado. Había convencido a Bombón en tener sexo en otra posición. La había inclinado en la mesa vieja que estaba en la bodega, ambos ya tenían el pantalón y la falda en el suelo; la agarró por la cintura, se coloco detrás y comenzó a entrar en ella, le gustaba lento para poder disfrutar más. Las sensaciones le hicieron jadear y gemir. Él le estaba haciendo sentir más placer del que jamás había experimentado antes, podía sentir el miembro de Brick más profundo.

— Estás tan apretada.

Ambos estaban calientes y empapados de sudor. Ella estaba sobrecargada por el placer. Brick mordió el oído de Bombón, podía oler su cabello, le gustaba ese olor a fresas. Se inclinó más ,metió su mano dentro de la blusa de la bibliotecaria y empujo el sujetador para poder tocar sus pechos- Ella se corrió tan fuerte que grito. El miembro varonil pulso con fuerza dentro de ella. Los dos estaban jadeando.

—¡Bombón! —reconoció esa voz que la llamaba.

Empujó a Brick con la fuerza que le quedaba, se subió su falda y se arregló el cabello, Brick ya tenía puesto los pantalones y salieron los dos de la bodega. Tuvo que pensar algo rápido porque su hermana se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?

—Bueno, me estaba ayudando a limpiar la bodega porque está sucia.

—Si , eso... bueno las dejo —Brick se fue.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Burbuja frunció las cejas, no era tonta ante la verdadera razón de porqué su hermana estaba asi.

—He venido a estudiar porque es la biblioteca, me ha tocado hacer un proyecto con un compañero que acaba de entrar, Bellota aún no puede deshacer de su novio y no quiero entrar a la casa y verlos desnudos.

Bombón caminaba con su hermana a la recepción cuando vio un joven rubio que platicaba con Brick. Este le miró y sonrió.

—Mucho gusto hermana de Burbuja, me llamo Boomer

—Al parecer mi hermano menor estudia con tu hermana —sonrió Brick.

 **Xxx**

Boomer sonreía ante los mensajes de texto con corazones que recibía en su teléfono de parte de Burbuja. Pero Butch llegó a la sala, se sentó a lado de él y le quitó su teléfono.

—¡Oye!

—Callate, necesito confirmar algo —se concentró en ver todas las imágenes a lo que el rubio se le hizo extraño.

—Aquí está, ya decía yo de dónde la conocía.

—¿De quién hablas? —el rubio se asomó a mirar la imagen en su teléfono. En la foto Butch abrazaba del cuello a Boomer pero en el fondo su hermano mayor platicaba con una pelirroja, había estado tomando al igual que ella, ambos desaparecieron en la noche. Al día siguiente cuando estaban desayunado su hermano llegó despeinado con varios chupones en su cuello y con una gran jaqueca, les contó que había despertado en el cuarto de un hotel, no recordaba nada, ni la cara de la chica,excepto que olía a fresas. Cuando Butch vio a la hermana mayor de su novia, supo que era ella. Aunque no vestía con ropa atrevida como aquella noche, tenía el cabello recogido como ese dia.

—Ella es la hermana de Burbuja —exclamó el rubio.

—¿Quién es Burbuja? Estoy seguro que esta pelirroja fue la que se acostó con Brick.

—Tenemos que decirle —Pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

—Idiota no sabes que esta información es valiosa, podemos usarla para chantajearlo.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron malévolos.

 **Xxx**

Bombón acomodaba los libros en la sección de niños, le gustaba que los pequeños aprendieran pero todo lo desordenaban. Escuchó gemidos que venían del centro de cómputo, otra vez Brick estaba en las computadoras, dejó los libros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

—Brick ¿otra vez estas viendo porno? —lo regaño al mismo tiempo que le tiraba de la oreja.

—¡Auch, eso duele! No estaba viendo porno —se defendió.

Ella cruzó los brazos.

—Ya te tengo a ti —le sonrió—. Pero estaba viendo las grabaciones de la cámara de vigilancia y que crees, la bodega tiene una y grabo algo muy bueno.

Bombón dirigió su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora y lo que vio por poco le dio un ataque al corazón, la cámara había grabado todo solo que un ángulo donde se veía la espalda de Brick y sus piernas envueltas de su cintura.

—Borra eso —se horrorizó.

—Seria nuestra primer película porno.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Borra eso de inmediato! —le gritó.

Brick de mala gana lo eliminó, qué bueno que había guardado el video en su celular, ya lo vería cuando quisiera o lo usaría como excusa para convencerla de tener sus fantasías.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho lo que paso, se publico mal y ahora lo volvi a subir, mil disculpas.**


End file.
